Keep On...
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: short lil Scully/Mulder thing. Scully's been hiding something in her apartment..


"I'll be by later" he slinked out of the bed.  
  
Scully opened one eye,"Hmmm?"  
  
"I said, sleepyhead,that I'll be by later" Mulder drapped himself  
back over her, kissing her forehead."Okay?"  
  
"Just don't be late" she yawned,rolling over to the middle of the  
bed.  
  
  
He shook his head, zipping up his pants, trying to go down  
the hall as quietly as he could.  
  
"Make sure you say goodbye to the baby" Scully called.  
  
********************************  
  
I wouldn't know what to do with another chance  
If you gave it to me  
I couldn't take the embrace of a real romance  
It'd race right through me  
************************************  
There isn't much to say. Defensively, I was just so much in love, so  
much that I had to have a child. It barely makes any sense, but if you  
knew him, you'd understand.  
  
If you knew him.  
  
I know what they're thinking when they look at me. Not that I care,not  
that I ever cared, just sometimes I get so incredibly lonely.  
  
Waiting for him isn't fair.  
***********************************  
I'm much better off the way things are  
Much much better off, better by far, by far  
I wouldn't know what to say to a gentle voice  
It'd roll right past me  
And if you chalk it up you'll see I don't really have a choice  
***********************************  
"Scully?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He smirked,"Were you sleeping?"  
  
"Nope, I just.." she yawned,"Yes, I was."  
  
Mulder laughed,"At work, you were sleeping"  
  
"No, I wasn't.Resting my eyes.That's all.You try having a baby"  
  
He smirked, digging his hands into his jean pockets."I did."  
  
Scully rolled her eyes."You're going to disappear,because I hear  
Reyes coming down the hall"  
  
Mulder stuck his hand out in an akward wave.  
  
"Agent Scully?"  
  
"Monica"  
  
"You're up.."  
  
Scully chuckled to herself, closing the laptop,"So I am"  
***********************************  
So don't even ask me  
I'm much better off, the way things are  
Much much better off, better by far  
***********************************  
"I kept the case open" Monica answered, holding the door open for  
her."There's been new interest"  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"I know, but you might want to have a look.Please?"  
  
Scully chuckled,"What's with everyone today?"  
  
Monica shrugged,handing her the file.  
  
"It's..."  
  
"Agent Mulder's"  
  
Scully swallowed hard,"I can't..."  
  
"There was a sighting"  
  
She closed her eyes."I can't" Scully forced the file back into Monica's  
hands, heading back towards the office.  
  
"She's just trying to help you" he rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Not now, Mulder" Scully muttered  
********************************  
So keep on calling me names, keep on, keep on  
And I'll keep kicking the crap till it's gone  
If you keep on killing, you could get me to settle  
And as soon as I settle, I bet I'll be  
Able to move on  
*********************************  
There's a scientific reasoning for everything. The idea of losing him  
got to be so much, I think he's there. With me. Or maybe, I really am  
just going crazy.  
  
Unrequited love with a tendency to dwell on what I could have had.  
  
I hated his smirk. His laugh. When it came down to it, there was no one  
else I would rather...I loved him.  
*********************************  
How can I fight, when we're on the same side  
How can I fight beside you  
So keep on calling me names, keep on, keep on  
And I'll keep kicking the crap till it's gone  
If you keep on killing, you could get me to settle  
And as soon as I settle, I bet I'll be  
Able to move on  
**********************************  
She looked up at the clock, then back down at the floor,kicking  
the dust bunny that floated across the floor.  
  
Too much time to kill.Too little work to do, the baby was sleeping.  
It was all a game of waiting now.  
  
"Come on.." Scully muttered, looking around the apartment one last time.  
"Mulder,Mulder.."  
  
There was a soft rapting on the door, making her chuckle.  
  
"Fashionably late"  
  
He nodded,"As always"  
  
"There's been sightings of you"  
  
"Like Elvis?"  
  
Scully chuckled,closing the door behind him.  
  
"I'm a legend."  
  
"You're late"  
  
He shrugged,throwing his jacket down on the couch."So?"  
  
"So..it's annoying"  
  
"You find me annoying.."  
  
"And annoying adorable" Scully laughed as he circled her waist with his  
arms.  
  
"And?" Mulder smirked  
**********************************  
  
So keep on calling me names, keep on, keep on  
And I'll keep kicking the crap till it's gone  
If you keep on killing, you could get me to settle  
And as soon as I settle, I bet I'll be  
Able to move on   
***********************************  
I do what I can.If that means I have to pretend like I am this   
scared, lonely, depressed woman to protect him, I will.  
  
If it means that we only get to be a family whenever he can find  
time to safely come into town, we will be that family.  
  
Cause I am that kind of woman.Or didn't I tell you??  
  
I am that kind of woman.A woman who hides her lover at night, and  
pretends that one day, he'll be able to sleep an entire night in  
my arms.  
  
He's a legend. 


End file.
